fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobo Raiseso
Nobo Raiseso is a S-Class Mage and Ace of the Tempar Knights guild. He is a employer of the sacred magic:The five seals of Yasaku. He was also the former mentor and best friend of Ray Kisangani before he left to join the dark guild:Gods Wrath. After this incident Nobo was no longer in contact with Ray. Appearence Nobo is a slim man with dark black hair. His eyes are enchanting dark purple. He prefers to wear a dark blue shirt along with his signature black jacket. His pants are dark blue while his shoes are jet black. His guild mark is located on his chest and is red in colour. On his back is a huge scar made by Rays Yin-Yang blast. On both his arms,legs and chest are dark markings which he uses to unlock the five seals of Yasaku. Personality Nobo is a kind but arrogant man. His arrogance shows in his final battle against Ray where he believes he won't have to open the fifth seal to beat him. This causes the loss of his former pupil. Through the arrogance his kind heart shines through when he saves his eternal rival Kisara Nairona from a falling boulder. He doesn't enjoy to fight but will if he must. Nobo also enjoys the taste of pork ramen. He despises the gods wrath guild and swears to destroy them one day. History Both of Nobo's parents were famous wizards and expected there child to follow suit. He grew up in a rich family so he could not understand the sadness of others when it came down to financial problems. At the age of 6 he would meet a wandering monk who taught him how to use his signature five seals. Only 4 years later he would go to join the guild his parents used to be in before they left: Tempar Knights. However due to a fatal accident when he was 13 both of his parents were killed by his arch nemesis Kira Kotomuki. This incident forever left a scar in Nobo's heart and to this day he still doesn't forgive Kira. When he turned 18 he was promoted to S-Class status and thus became the guilds ace member. Equipment Blade of Sarada- This blade is one of Nobo's most prized possessions. He found it during a S-Class job he took five years ago. The blade was constructed from titanium and enchanted with the fire of the fire god:Mesora. It has helped him during many desperate situations such as his final conformation against his lifetime enemy: Kira Kotamuki. Slash of Revail: By pushing energy from his body into the tip of the blade Nobo unleashes a slash of pure energy to easily devastate his opponents. Dragons Draw: By putting his sword back into its draw it stores a massive amount of fire energy. When his opponents come close enough he draws it and unleashes a massive slice. Magic & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:Nobo is an expert hand to hand combatant as shown when he destroyed one of Kira Kotamukis massive energy waves with a single punch. He can channel high levels of magic into his palms to execute intensely powerful physical moves like: The two palmed hawk and 200 Palms of Mesora in which he enchants his palms with fire magic to execute 200 powerful blows to stop an opponent from charging high levels of magical energy. In fact he is so powerful that he can destroy a massive mountain with only one intense punch. However despite this high profiency in hand to hand combat he still lost to Ray after he joined the Gods wrath guild. Intense Magical Power Nobo's magical power definitely makes him a force to be reckoned with. Many opponents prepare to run after only sensing his magical power. Although he has High magical power his magical reserves arent the best they could be. However after his rival Kisara Nairona and him unlock there second origin this changes. His magical reserves increase tremendously in order to be able to execute the legendary seal of Phoenix. However his second origin has been shown to overload when used to a abnormal amount of time resulting in the second origin being unable to use. Five Seals of Yasaku Seal of nature:By saying nature, Nobo unlocks his first seal. After this seal is open he gains leaf-like wings and the ability to control trees and the ground. By doing this he can create both a solid defence and a powerful offence at the same time. Seal of radiance:By calling out radiance, Nobo transforms into a angel-like being. His wings become angel-like and he gains the ability to bend and control the power of light. This is more defensive than seal of infernos. Seal of infernos:By calling out infernos, Nobo transforms into a demon like being. He grows demon-like wings and is able to bend and control dark energy at his will. This is more offensive than seal of radiance. Seal of Phoenix: After calling out Phoenix, Nobo becomes phoenix-like. He grows 4 massive wings made out of pure flare energy. He can now control and manipulate blue flare magic to his will. Seal of Death:After calling out death, Nobo becomes god-like. He grows six god like wings that can shoot out small bursts of energy. He can now control and manipulate blue flare magic, scythe magic and darkness magic. Enhanced Durability:Nobo has excellent durability being able to withstand devastating attacks such as Kiras destructo wave without suffering much damage. Enhanced Speed:After years of intense training Nobo is able to channel high levels of magic into his feet in order to increase his speed to god-like levels. Trivia Nobo Raiseso is based off Satoru from the manga Bakuman.